The lens which forms a cover for the bulb chamber in the housing of a back light assembly is normally permanently secured to the housing as by welding. Expensive tooling is required. Also, the lens cannot readily be separated from the housing for recycling.
What is needed is an arrangement for releasably securing the lens to the housing, enabling it to be readily affixed and easily separated therefrom. This would eliminate expensive tooling for welding and also achieve more consistent quality. Also, there is a need for a releasable attachment for the light bulb in the housing and a heat shield to protect the housing from excessive heat generated by the bulb. In the past, two stamped parts were used for this purpose. The present invention provides a unique attachment combining both features. This reduces manufacturing cost and assembly cost. This attachment also should be releasable, easy to attach and separate from the housing for repair, replacement and ultimate recycling of the parts.